Pokédex
Please note that no names are final at this point. Also, typings marked with a * are not final. Mons that are missing dex #Foliat - Grass #Florabri - Grass/Flying #Florresum - Grass/Flying #Kidling - Fire #Pyroat - Fire/Rock #Flairees - Fire/Rock #Aguade - Water #Iguadium - Water #Aguanaut - Water/Fighting #Harpee - Normal/Flying #Aquilior - Normal/Flying #Warquila - Normal/Flying #Kitling - Normal #Jaguile - Normal #Pawter - Water #Huricanine - Water/Electric #Deer 1 - Normal #Deer 2 - Normal #Deer 3 - Normal #Baby Ice Lynx - Ice #Ice Lynx - Ice #Monkey - Normal #Orangutan - Normal #Pinglet - Ice/ Rock #Penguin 2 - Ice/Rock #Cowatti - Electric #Growmeo - Grass #Montegrew - Grass #Tuliep - Grass #Flower Woman - Grass #Psybex - Psychic #Gnuru - Psychic #Larvabidae - Bug #Caranox - Bug/Poison #Carajoule - Bug/Electric #Carapace - Bug/Ground #Moth 1 - Bug #Moth 2 - Bug #Moth 3 - Bug/Flying #Bluffin - Ice #Burrmudail - Ice/Flying #Rocano - Fire/Rock #Volcaroc - Fire/Rock #Volcoalder - Fire/Rock #Magnitogre - Steel #Vectol - Poison #Vectol.2 - Poison #Kobold (Baby) - Dark #Kobold Fire (Mammalian) - Dark/Fire #Kobold Steel (Draconic) - Dark/Steel #Dreamdery - Psychic #Disguised Chupacabra - Dark #Lightbulb 1 - Psychic/Electric #Lightbulb 2 - Psychic/Electric #Totter - Water #Cascotta - Water #Lutrajet - Water #Pistol Shrimp 1 - Water/Steel #Pistol Shrimp 2 - Water/Steel #Cuppy - Water #Fettlekish - Water/Fire #Necronite - Rock/Psychic #Gravollum - Rock/Psychic #Pebblosa - Normal #Terratetra - Normal/Rock #Gigaard - Normal/Rock #Pueblant - Bug/Rock #Cahokisect - Bug/Rock #Charmbra - Ground/Poison #Cobrascet - Ground/Poison #Sphinx 1 - Ground #Sphinx 2 - Ground/Psychic #Dillweed - Ground/Rock #Pangolash - Ground/Steel #Platypus 1 - Fighting/Poison #Platypus 2 - Fighting/Poison #Dinkywink - Water/Rock #Dunkywunkr - Water/Rock #Burrowl - Ground #Magowl - Psychic #Shibalbat - Fire/Rock #Skink - Ground #Sun Bird - Fire/Flying #Pot Monster 1 - Ground/Grass #Pot Monster 2 - Ground/Grass #Pot Monster 3 - Ground/Grass #Nobunata - Normal #Orett - Steel #Anvelid - Steel #Magroplex - Steel #Leafish - Water/Grass #Chlorofin - Water/Grass #Nurshary - Water #Sedirrot - Rock/Flying #Condesa - Rock/Flying #Cardinite - Fire/Flying #Chardinal - Fire/Flying #Somberado - Ghost #Ignishell - Fire #Shelosene - Fire/Steel #Flarrapin - Fire/Steel #Desoula - Ghost/Flying #Necrow - Ghost/Flying #Vultergyst - Ghost/Flying #Fantasmare Prevo - Ghost #Fantasmare - Ghost #Chihaha - Dark #Howlequin - Dark #Cheshire Cat 1 - ??? #Cheshire Cat 2 - ??? #Viipii - Normal #Loneleaf - Ghost/Grass #Forthorn - Ghost/Grass #Musburry - Normal #Musburry Evo - Normal #Berratel - Dark #Secretary Bird - Fighting/Flying #Water Sloth 1 - Water #Water Sloth 2 - Water #Tongue Fish Parasite - Water/Bug #Purple Shrimp - Water/Bug #Mosquito 1 - Bug/Poison #Mosquito 2 - Bug/Poison #Erycoon - Normal #Leukoon - Normal/Ghost #Fighter Preevo - Fighting #Male Fighter - Fighting #Female Fighter - Fighting #Doppole - Normal #Artifish - Normal #Eel 1 - Water #Eel 2 - Water #Thoraxe - Bug #Boat Beetle 1 - Bug/Water #Boat Beetle 2 - Bug/Water #Fortifry - Water #Oarwish - Water/Psychic #Chameleon 1 - Electric #Chameleon 2 - Electric #Chameleon 3 - Electric #Sea Slug 1 - Water #Sea Slug 2 - Water #Flowger - Grass/Water #Flower Frog 2 - Grass/Water #Monkey 1 - Fighting #Monkey 2 - Fighting #Monkezuma - Fighting #Mantis Prevo - Bug #Mantis - Bug/Psychic #Drosire - Grass #Sunduke - Grass #Gilla - Poison #Hornizard - Poison #Ankillosore - Poison/Ground #Bazilsk - Grass #Ornitherb - Grass #Dilophlora - Grass/Dark #Automoss - Grass/Rock #Mossdeus - Grass/Rock #Glocto - Water/Fire #Lavoon - Water/Fire #Ice Troll 1 - Ice #Ice Troll 2 - Ice #Nuclear Winter 1 - Ice/Poison #Nuclear Winter 2 - Ice/Poison #Wendingo - Ice #Carnibal - Ice/Dark #Luchito - Fighting/Electric #Eluchadon - Fighting/Electric #Quecko - Grass #Grass Quetzalcoatl - Grass/Dragon #Fireworks Dragon 1 - Fire #Fireworks Dragon 2 - Fire/Dragon #Boat Dragon 1 - Water #Ragnarow - Water/Dragon #Eronze - Steel/Fire #Erion - Steel/Poison #Erace - Steel/Electric #Patama - Grass/Ghost #Machima - Flying/Ghost #Yacuma - Water/Ghost #Quetzacoatl Statue - Rock/Dragon #Xochi - Fire/Grass #Gold Pixie Legend - Psychic